


Your words have haunted me

by queenchingshih



Category: Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Mental Abuse, Mildly Dubious Consent, Physical Abuse, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchingshih/pseuds/queenchingshih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus smiles like a hungry predator and pours her a cup of tea. | Klaus haunts Katherine no matter how dead she thinks him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your words have haunted me

"Look at yourself."

 "No."

 " _Katherine._ "

 "Please, I can't."

"Look at yourself Katherine or I will make you look."

She screeches like a banshee when he grabs a handful of her hair and drags her to him. Katherine claws at his face, his arms, creating deep red welts that heal as soon as she makes them. He's stronger than she is and holds her tight, lips pursed against her violence. She struggles for what feels like an eternity before eventually calming down, becoming still in his arms.

"There, _now_   take a look." He's holding a large shard of the mirror she broke earlier in his hands and she doesn't want to look, desperately doesn't want to look but she doesn't have a choice. She looks at her reflection in the mirror shard and a mad girl stares back.

"What do you see, my child?" His voice sounds in her ear, mocking and cruel. She wants to hurt him again, to rip his flesh from his body and _burn_ him. Now it is her turn to purse her lips, she won't break for him. (She always breaks for him in the end). He digs his fingernails into her side right over the purple bruise that never seems to fade. She gasps, startled though she shouldn't be. 

"I asked you a question. Answer it." He hisses in her ear. She glances at her reflection again and holds the girl in the mirror's eye. Dirt encrusted yellow hair, pale blue eyes and sickly looking skin reflect back at her. 

"Ugly." She spits out. "Sick." She bites her lip hard enough to draw blood. "Mad." The last word comes out in a hushed whisper and her fists clench at her sides.

Nothing in the world scares her more than falling into madness, not even Klaus. She shivers against him and drops her gaze from her own reflection, disgust coiling in her stomach. Klaus grabs hold of her chin and turns her head to lay a surprisingly gentle kiss on her lips, licking the blood away as he did so. She can't stop the tears in her eyes from spilling over any longer. He pushes her away from him, sneering, when he sees them and she catches herself before she falls face first into the floor.

The shards from the mirror cut her palms open and stain the floor red.

"You are only ugly when you cry my dear; and you missed one word off that list. _Weak_." Her cries turn to sobs and she doesn't hear him leave the room but suddenly she finds herself all alone again. She wants to scream after him that she is weak and it is all his fault.

She wants to believe that's true. 

* * *

His kisses are burning hot on her neck; and she'd sworn to the god she no longer believes in that she hadn't missed him. But now, with his lips on her neck and his fingers buried deep inside of her -

 _Those long and clever fingers_ \- she'll admit to missing _them_ at least. 

Her head falls back on the feather pillows as he brushes against a particularly sensitive spot, a low moan on her lips. As his lips continue their path downward and he nips the skin over her collarbone she frowns at the canopy of the bed above her. She doesn't remember having a canopy on her bed -

_This isn't my room in Paris._

Suddenly everything seems wrong. She glances down at her lover and chokes on a breath.

_Klaus._

She had known, _she had known_ who was pleasuring her but now, actually thinking about it, she feels nothing but abject horror. 

"What ever is the matter, my dear?" He purrs, those electric blue eyes glancing up at her through hooded lids. Like a cat, a wild and dangerous. She just stares at him wordlessly, mouth hanging open. He tilts his head to the side like he used to whenever she did something that amused him before crawling back up her body to hover over her.

_I killed Klaus, watched him die with my own eyes so how can he -_

Klaus kisses her on the lips, dragging his tongue along her lower lip. For half a second she melts - mind went blissfully blank - before jerking away in as the lips against hers start to decompose. The taste of him is vile on her tongue and she gags. Her lover is a corpse. She watches as he turns to a pile of bones before her and screams -

Her eyes snap open to the darkness of her room in Paris.  _It was just a foolish dream, nothing more._ Sighing, she turns over onto her side, ignoring the ache between her thighs and shuts her eyes once more, determined to fall into a dreamless sleep. She dreams of Stefan's kind smile and wakes up with wet tears staining her cheeks. A stranger cloaked in darkness passes beneath her window, filling half a second with cruel laughter.

* * *

Her new white dress is covered in blood. She frowns down at the stains and past them, the body of the girl she'd drained lying at her feet. Her lip curls in frustration and she kicks the corpse, before storming over to the window to glare out of it furiously.

_She had not meant to feed again, on anything. She'd spent weeks carefully avoiding consumption of blood and truly, she was a fool to think Klaus had not noticed. She was caught off guard when he'd dragged the screaming peasant girl into her rooms as she was getting dressed._

_"Drink." He'd said plainly, pushing the girl forward with such force that she fell to the floor in a weeping mess. Katherine had just stared at her maker wide eyed and he'd just stared right back._ _When she made no move to do as he commanded her, he griped her arm tightly and dragged her to the weeping girl. She wanted to struggle but found herself unable to tear her eyes away from the blue veins lying beneath the girl's pale neck, transfixed._ _She drank and his grip on her arm never faltered for one moment until the life fluttered from the nameless girl's eyes and Katherine's hunger was sated at last._

"This dress was expensive." She pouts, staring despairingly at the embodied bodice of once white and gold which now displayed only glimmering jewels of red. Klaus comes up from behind her, swipes a thumb over the base of her neck, the digit coming away red and wet. She is a messy eater, something she knows he detests. The faint disapproving tut sounds but he says nothing of it. She glances over her shoulder at him and gets caught in his stare.

"I will buy you a new one. In fact I will buy you two, if you swear to leave this foolish behavior behind you." He licks the blood from his thumb, never breaking eye contact with her and she knows she would be blushing if she were still that sick little human.

"I do not know what it is you speak of - " She breaks his gaze and stares back out of the window, masking her features of any emotion. He pulls her body against his and breathes hot and heavy into her ear.

"Have you ever felt starvation? When you were still human? You came from a wealthy family did you not? Never had to want for anything. So tell me, have you ever felt the effects of starvation?" His normally cold eyes are so alight with fire in the reflection of them in the window, that it takes her aback. She shakes her head in answer. 

"The pain is even more unimaginable when you are a vampire. The blood lust overtakes you completely, you think of nothing else, dream of nothing else. It drives you half mad. Do you want to go mad sweetling?" It feels as though her very blood has frozen at his words.

_(Mad, mad, mad.)_

"No."

She had only wanted to be free. Madness would be more a cage than anything.

"Then stop being so weak and embrace all that I have offered you. I gave you a gift Katherine. I saved you." He kisses the side of her neck and leaves her alone with her thoughts. _He saved me?_ _No, he condemned me._

* * *

"Do you want to know a secret?"

She leans forward over the table, perching her elbows on the soft cloth and nods eagerly. Across from her sits her beautiful maker, his white blonde hair glimmering in the sunlight. Katherine had forgotten his beauty over the centuries. She had forgotten so many things. 

"You're dead." He says so bluntly that all she can do is blink. She frowns and opens her mouth to protest, of course she isn't dead. She's sitting at this table with him, if she were dead such things could not be accomplished.

"Dust in the wind my dear, beaten by a girl who your precious Salvatores loved more than you." He continues in such an idle tone as he dips a silver spoon into a cup that she doesn't remember him having moments ago.

_What girl? There is no other girl. Only me. They only loved me._

_"_ Not so."

"No. That isn't right. You are the one who is dead -" And now she remembers.  _Klaus sleeping beside her. The weight of the stake in her trembling hands, more like iron than wood. His wide eyes when she plunged it through his chest. Her tears that made her feel weaker than ever before. The stillness._

"How are you - " Her brow furrows in confusion and she doesn't finish her sentence, doesn't know how. Klaus smiles like a hungry predator and pours her a cup of tea. 

"Oh but my dear, I can't die. You never did understand that." He sighs, handing her the porcelain cup which she takes with trembling hands, as if she were holding the stake that was the key to her freedom all over again. Then with mock affection he coos, "Foolish little thing."

She goes to sip her tea and it spills over her chin and down her neck. Klaus flourishes a silken handkerchief at her and she takes it without thought, dabbing away the liquid, pausing as she wipes at the substance staining her neck. Her necklace is missing. She grasps at her neck only to find it utterly bare and exposed.

_The sun._

The sun does not burn her, but then it already had done it's job, hadn't it?  _The darkness of the tomb. The smell of blood in the air. The taste of it on her tongue. "Go to hell". Her Salvatores so beautiful and broken; so unrecognizable. The girl with similar features, almost a twin; prettier, stronger and more innocent. Completely perfect like Katherine never was. Her own screams as the sun burnt her to dust. Stillness._

 "Where am I?"

 "I don't know." His eyes are filled with annoyance now, frustration and confusion that she is sure is mirrored in her own. Then it clicks.

 "You aren't supposed to be here." She stands and for the first time takes in their surroundings. They're in the fields just outside of her hometown in Germany surrounded by beauty and greenery that they taint by mere presence alone. Her gaze travels back to Klaus and she notes how out of place he looks, towering frame seated on a dainty white chair, sharing tea with her in the afternoon sun. She can't help but let a giggle slip out. 

 "I was brought here." Klaus admits, jaw set.

 "By whom?"

 "The spooks of course." 

"You are dead then."

 "No! No, I'm not. I cannot die, it is impossible."

 "I'm dead."

 "Yes, you are."

 "This is the land of the dead... You aren't supposed to be here."

 Klaus is silent then and for the first time she detects a hint of fear from him.

 "Great power brought you here. They want to punish you."

 "I'm not afraid of them. They can't touch me!"

 "They can't." And now she smiles, terrible and sweet and oh, but this is going to be glorious. "But I can."

 The fields and sunlight, the tea and the table and the chairs - they all disappear and the real and ugly truth is revealed with a loud crack that sounds through eternity. Now all his smiles are hers, the tables are turned. He did teach her ever so well. 


End file.
